


The Letters of Kyril Gavrilovich and Filipp Koivu

by vetiverite



Series: Grand Pas de Deux [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ballet AU, Dancer Fíli, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epistolary, First Love, Grand Pas de Deuxniverse, Historical AU, Hurt/Comfort, Imperial Russian AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nobleman Kíli, Orphan Fíli, Slow Build, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 95
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetiverite/pseuds/vetiverite
Summary: A prequel to "Bleu Céleste" (1891) and "Grand Pas de Deux" (1893), and dedicated to the divine Linane.On a Saturday evening in May 1887, eighteen-year-old Prince Kyril Gavrilovich Durinev ("Kili") attends a ballet performance at the Mariinsky Theatre in St. Petersburg.  There he meets nineteen-year-old dancer Filipp Akselovich Koivu ("Fili").  What begins with a fan letter blossoms into a correspondence which leads - slowly but surely - to love.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Grand Pas de Deux [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646743
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Kili to Fili

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).



> **CAST OF CHARACTERS:**  
>  Prince Kyril ‘Kíli’ Gavrilovich Durinev, our protagonist  
> Prince Gavril Petrovich Durinev, Kili's Father  
> Princess Disa Tikhonovna Durineva, Kili's Mother  
> Prince Timofei ‘Tima’ Gavrilovich Durinev, Kili's eldest brother  
> Princess Yekaterina 'Katya' Arkadyevna Durineva, Tima's wife  
> Prince Aleksei ‘Leka’ Gavrilovich Durinev, Kili's 2nd eldest brother  
> Princess Yelena 'Lena' Grigoriyevna Mamonova, Leka's fiancee  
> Prince Efim ‘Fima’ Gavrilovich Durinev, Kili's 3rd eldest brother  
> Arslan ‘Rusya’ Svastyanovich Nureev, Kíli’s lifelong best friend and fellow Corps des Pages cadet  
> Stepan Iakovich Gedroits, Kili's "frenemy" and fellow Corps des Pages cadet  
> Filipp Akselovich Koivu, co-protagonist and senior pupil of Imperial Ballet Academy  
> Lev Ivanovich Ivanov, 2nd ballet-master of the Imperial Ballet and head of Ballet Academy  
> Praskoviya Ioannovna Glebova, manageress of the Imperial Ballet  
> Kseniya Borisovna Bursztyna, pupil at Imperial Ballet School and Fili's friend  
> Feodor ‘Fedya’ Plakhov, pupil at Imperial Ballet School, a budding artist, and Fili's friend  
> Mathilde Kschessinska, pupil at Imperial Ballet School and Fili's friend

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587769653/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588263531/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Kili to Praskoviya

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588507407/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Praskoviya to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587769473/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587769453/in/dateposted-public/)


	6. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588507147/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. Praskoviya to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588263211/in/dateposted-public/)


	8. Kili to Praskoviya

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588507022/in/dateposted-public/)


	9. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587769143/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588263016/in/dateposted-public/)


	10. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588262986/in/dateposted-public/)


	11. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588262891/in/dateposted-public/)


	12. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587768873/in/dateposted-public/)


	13. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588506477/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587768673/in/dateposted-public/)


	14. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587768613/in/dateposted-public/)


	15. Praskoviya to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588506307/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588506267/in/dateposted-public/)


	16. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587768428/in/dateposted-public/)


	17. Kili to Praskoviya

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588262131/in/dateposted-public/)


	18. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588261996/in/dateposted-public/)


	19. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588261796/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587767938/in/dateposted-public/)


	20. Kili to Tima

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588261671/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588505492/in/dateposted-public/)


	21. Tima to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587767698/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588505392/in/dateposted-public/)


	22. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588261321/in/dateposted-public/)


	23. Kili to Fili

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588505207/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587767343/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587767408/in/dateposted-public/)


	24. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588260956/in/dateposted-public/)


	25. Praskoviya to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588504837/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588504762/in/dateposted-public/)


	26. Kili to Fili

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588260741/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588260396/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588504392/in/dateposted-public/)


	27. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588504267/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588260141/in/dateposted-public/)


	28. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588504117/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588260041/in/dateposted-public/)


	29. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587766438/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587766403/in/dateposted-public/)


	30. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588503822/in/dateposted-public/)


	31. Fili to Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing of Fili by Linane.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588259696/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587766248/in/dateposted-public/)


	32. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588259646/in/dateposted-public/)


	33. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587766038/in/dateposted-public/)


	34. Kseniya to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588259511/in/dateposted-public/)


	35. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588259426/in/dateposted-public/)


	36. Kili to Praskoviya

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588503277/in/dateposted-public/)


	37. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588259246/in/dateposted-public/)


	38. Praskoviya to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588259171/in/dateposted-public/)


	39. Kili to Praskoviya

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588259141/in/dateposted-public/)


	40. Praskoviya to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588502977/in/dateposted-public/)


	41. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588502937/in/dateposted-public/)


	42. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588502862/in/dateposted-public/)


	43. Kili to Tima

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588258846/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588502552/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49587765103/in/dateposted-public/)


	44. Tima to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49588258526/in/dateposted-public/)


	45. Kili to Tima

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903426822/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902603593/in/dateposted-public/)


	46. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903117416/in/dateposted-public/)


	47. Kili to Fili

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903117366/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903117321/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902603468/in/dateposted-public/)


	48. Kili to Arslan

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902603428/in/dateposted-public/)


	49. Arslan to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903426567/in/dateposted-public/)


	50. Kili to Arslan

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902603348/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903426482/in/dateposted-public/)


	51. Tima to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903117126/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903426412/in/dateposted-public/)


	52. Arslan to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902603168/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903426327/in/dateposted-public/)


	53. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902603118/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903426202/in/dateposted-public/)


	54. Kili to Praskoviya

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902603028/in/dateposted-public/)


	55. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903426132/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903426057/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903116901/in/dateposted-public/)


	56. Praskoviya to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903425987/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903116851/in/dateposted-public/)


	57. Kili to Fili

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903116776/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903116756/in/dateposted-public/)


	58. Kili to Fima

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903425877/in/dateposted-public/)


	59. Fima to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903116696/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902602723/in/dateposted-public/)


	60. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903425797/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903116621/in/dateposted-public/)


	61. Leka and Yelena's Wedding Menu

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902602563/in/dateposted-public/)


	62. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903116426/in/dateposted-public/)


	63. Kili to Arslan

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903425567/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902602303/in/dateposted-public/)


	64. Tima to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903425517/in/dateposted-public/)


	65. Kili to Tima

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903425447/in/dateposted-public/)


	66. Arslan to Kili

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902602208/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902602158/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903425347/in/dateposted-public/)


	67. Praskoviya to Kili

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903116211/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902602103/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903427057/in/dateposted-public/)


	68. Kili to Arslan

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902602068/in/dateposted-public/)


	69. Kili to Praskoviya

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903116111/in/dateposted-public/)


	70. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902601973/in/dateposted-public/)


	71. Kili to Tima

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903425127/in/dateposted-public/)


	72. A Page of Pushkin

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902601953/in/dateposted-public/)


	73. Kili to Mama and Papa

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903425082/in/dateposted-public/)


	74. Kili to Leka

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902601833/in/dateposted-public/)


	75. Praskoviya to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902601763/in/dateposted-public/)


	76. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903424947/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903424872/in/dateposted-public/)


	77. Praskoviya to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903115791/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902601583/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903115746/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902601478/in/dateposted-public/)


	78. Papa to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903424757/in/dateposted-public/)


	79. Arslan to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903115676/in/dateposted-public/)


	80. Kili to Arslan

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903115646/in/dateposted-public/)


	81. Yelena's Invitation

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903424682/in/dateposted-public/)


	82. Kseniya to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903424637/in/dateposted-public/)


	83. Yelena to Leka

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49919380461/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49919679347/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49919380366/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49918871338/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49918871268/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49918871223/in/dateposted-public/)


	84. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902601073/in/dateposted-public/)


	85. Praskoviya to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903424372/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902601033/in/dateposted-public/)


	86. Yelena to Leka

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903115371/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902600953/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903424247/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902600898/in/dateposted-public/)


	87. Kili to Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902600798/in/dateposted-public/)


	88. Fili to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902600863/in/dateposted-public/)


	89. Kili to Tima

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903115131/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903115101/in/dateposted-public/)


	90. Kili to Tima, continued

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902600738/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903115076/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49902600708/in/dateposted-public/)


	91. Praskoviya to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49903424022/in/dateposted-public/)


	92. Praskoviya to Yelena

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49920910217/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49920910202/in/dateposted-public/)


	93. Kseniya to Kili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49920611021/in/dateposted-public/)


	94. Matty and Fili

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49924691646/in/dateposted-public/)


	95. Kili's Corps des Pages Graduation Portrait

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187011796@N05/49924171413/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
